Unbreakable Bond
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: The bond between sisters is said to be unbreakable. Lightning and Serah take their bond to the next level. Final Chapter Up!
1. Chapter 1

**_If the idea of Lightning and Serah together bothers you in ANY way, don't bother reading this. I don't want to get flamed for people hating the pairing. I laugh at flames like that simply thinking… "If you don't like it, why did you read it?"_**

**_There will be romance and hints at sexual scenes. Even I, in all of my strange writing habits, can't bring myself to write out a whole sex scene between two sisters…not yet anyway._**

**_I figured I'd go ahead and post this since Wedding Date has one more chapter to go and I'm just about done with it. This story, I'm up into chapter 3, it probably won't have as many chapters as Wedding Date...I see it getting to 5, maybe 6...we'll see how it goes  
_**

* * *

Unbreakable Bond

Chapter 1

The first time was nearly ten years ago. We were both so scared. It started out as just an innocent game of exploration. Serah couldn't sleep one night and crawled out of her bed and into mine. She was 11 years old, I was 14.

"_Claire, I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?"_

_I smiled before lifting up my fleece blanket, offering her the spot next to me on the twin sized bed. "Why can't you sleep?"_

"_They're making so much noise." She was referring to mom and dad. "What are they doing?"_

_I shifted to roll onto my side to look at her. "They're having sex Serah."_

"_What's…sex?"_

"_It's a way two people show each other how much they love one another." It was all our parents had ever told me about sex._

I glanced across the living room. Serah had fallen asleep on the sofa. I couldn't help but to smile. She had grown into such a beautiful young woman. I wish some days we could go back to that time. I turned the page in my book to continue reading while my mind wandered again.

"_Serah!" I turned my head to bite my pillow. Her hand instantly pulled away. Just as quickly as it vanished, I missed it. Between shallow breaths I cupped her cheek and kissed her._

We were both too young then to realize it was wrong. It may have been wrong, but it felt oh, so right. Sadly, it didn't last forever. I should have known. It was too good to be true. Dad charged into our room one night when Serah yelled in pleasure. He thought she hurt herself. I was 16, she was 13.

We both knew by then that it was wrong. We tried to stop it but the desires were too strong. From the night dad caught us on we were separated. Not allowed near one another unless a parent was there.

18 years old, I became both a sister and a mother to Serah. Our parents both died in an unexpected death. We were left to brave the world together. Just her and I. We moved from the home our parents owned to a small apartment. I immediately enlisted in the Guardian Corps. It was a way to support Serah as well as forget the pain of losing our parents. It was also when I adopted the name Lightning.

"_But Claire you promised! You promised you'd be here for dinner!" There were tears in her eyes. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. The very moment she shed a tear in my presence, my heart melted._

_It was true, I did promise I would be home. It was just another broken promise to add to the pile I would never be able to dig myself out of. "I know…"_

"_Stop making promises you can't…or better yet…won't keep…Lightning!"_

_The first time she called me by my chosen name. And it came out of rage. It hurt to be near her. It pained me so much. A week or so ago she mentioned the one word that brought my world to a crashing halt. 'Boyfriend.' One word. Nine letters. In my absence Serah had gone and found herself a boyfriend. "I've been so-"_

"_-busy. I know. You're always too busy. Too busy to even say bye in the morning. Too busy to even hi when you get home in the evening. Too busy for ME!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks at that point. "Why won't you spend any time with me Lightning?"_

"_You wouldn't understand Serah."_

"_That's never stopped you from telling me things before. Try me!" Everything she said, or, better yet, yelled, was dripping with rage._

_I looked into her eyes, quickly closing the gap between us. My heart pounded against my chest, desperately trying to escape. "You want to know?" My words were harsh and cold. She only nodded. She never did back down from me. I took a deep breath, bracing myself for any kind of response she may give me. I crashed my lips against hers. Only for a few brief moments though. "That's why I can't be around you."_

"Claire?"

I felt my should being nudged lightly. "Hm?" I couldn't force my eyes open. I was rather enjoying the dream of that day I was starting to have. The dream of the rough, passionate, lustful…

"Claaaiirrreee…" Her warm breath against my ear didn't help.

I gasped softly and whimpered her name. My eyes shot open. The book was no longer in my hands. Damn my neck hurt. "What time is it?" I groaned while rubbing my sore muscle.

"Dinner time." She took a few steps away from me, toward the kitchen. "You were dreaming about me again." She grinned at the instant blush on my cheeks.

"I was not."

She suddenly stopped in the middle of the doorway and turned to look up at me. Five words. Five simple words my heart and mind have been so eager to hear over the last four years. "I broke up with Snow."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hints of sex…I can't do it yet, can't write it out…but notice…I said "yet" xD Yea, I'm so mean. I have a different kind of plot twist planned for later in this story._**

**_I'm so glad and thankful for all the reviews I got on chapter 1. Honestly I wasn't expecting to get so many. :D Thanks guys!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Unbreakable Bond  
Chapter 2

I returned from work the following afternoon. The overnight shifts were killing my body. I practically collapsed on the sofa, face down, my eyes immediately falling closed. "Rough night?"

A smile curled on my lips as I heard her voice. I never bothered to open my eyes, there was no need. I already knew who it was. "My whole body aches." I gasped softly when I felt her hands on my shoulders. Slowly she began working out any of the kinks that were there. She always was a master with her hands.

"I was cleaning today and found something I think we should open together." Her voice was soft and sincere.

"Let's stay here a few more minutes, that feels so good." I tilted my head to the side as her fingers grazed my skin. So soft, so delicate. I sighed softly and shivered when her hand made its way up across my jaw line. Soon her fingers were replaced by her lips. Warm, moist kisses traveled along my jaw and finally landed on my lips. My eyes shot open but quickly fell shut. My body tensed at first but soon relaxed. It was the first kiss we had shared in four years. I eagerly returned it, immediately finding myself hungry for more.

Her body came closer to mine, our fingers laced together, the kiss escalating quickly. I pried one of my hands free of hers and raked it through her hair then to the back of her head to pull her closer. Our lips were pressed so hard they almost felt like one entity. She pulled away first, her face was flushed and she was gasping for air. I sometimes forgot she didn't have the lung capacity I did. Our eyes locked, I sat up quickly to face her, neither of us saying a word as we fell into another kiss. All of the old passion and lust resurfaced and resurfaced quickly. My hands made their way to the bottom of her shirt. I had to touch her and I doubt anything would have the ability to stop me.

* * *

"So, why won't you tell me why you broke up with Snow?" I smiled at her as I pulled a white tank top on. She just shook her head. I know she'd tell me when the time was right. "Alright, so what's this box that you said we should open together?"

"Well, not so much we should open it together, more like, I can't get it open and you might know how." She giggled before taking my hand and leading me into the spare bedroom that we had used to store a lot of our parents old things. "I was trying to organize some of this and this is what I found." She pulled out an old, slightly rusted box. It was roughly the same size as my gunblade holster.

I took it from her hands and tilted it a few times to look for any kind of latch. There was none. "Hmm…" Taking a seat on one of the boxes I continued to examine it. "Serah, go get my dagger…please." Using my fingernail I chipped away at some of the rust until I found a hinge. A hinge that I might just be able to break through. She returned a few moments later, handing me my blade. "Thank you."

I placed the box down between my knees and unfolded the weapon. "Please don't hurt yourself."

"I've been using knives for how many years? I'll be okay." I leaned closer to the box, using the tip of the dagger like a delicate surgical instrument, I began my assault on the hinge. "Take a step back…" I glanced at her through my eyelashes to make sure she did before I used the knife as a crowbar to break the hinge completely off the box. I was just afraid that it would fly across the room and hit her. The hinge was now gone, but the box still wouldn't open. "This might take a while…"

"It's fine if you can't get it open Claire. I just thought you could try. You're better at that stuff then I am." I didn't speak, my attention was fixated on that damn box that wouldn't come open. "How old do you think it is?"

"At least my age. It's got to be." I lifted it up and used my hand to wipe off some of the dust from it, Gran Pulse lettering started to appear. "…What…" Now I was determined to see the contents of this damned box.

"That's…" Serah covered her mouth and took a step away again.

"Yea." I jabbed the tip of the dagger into the seam of the box and wiggled it some. "Shit!" The thin metal at the tip broke, leaving part of the blade trapped in the seam.

"Don't worry about it Claire, if we're meant to open it then we'll get it open." She pried the box from my hands as well as the dagger. After placing them on the shelf she grabbed my hands. "We're going out tonight for my birthday remember?"

Honestly no, I didn't remember. I had been so busy that I completely forgot it was her birthday. I smiled sweetly at her, I couldn't just come out and tell her that I forgot my own sister's birthday. "I know."

"You forgot didn't you?" She frowned. The sight caused my heart to rip in two.

"Of course not!" I fought back, to no avail though.

"I know you, you were so engrossed in work and distancing yourself from everything and you completely forgot I was turning 21." She folded her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Serah I didn't forget! Come here…" I wrapped my arms tightly around her. Her body relaxed against mine. "Can I at least get some sleep before we go out?"

"Yes, of course, I thought about taking a nap too…" She blushed. "Can I take it with you?"

"Of course." I turned on my heels to enter my room. I couldn't help as my mind wandered to that box. That old box that tormented me. Tormented both of us with its inability to open. I curled up on one side of my bed, Serah quickly snuggling into my arms. Why was something from Gran Pulse on Cocoon? Why was it in our parent's things? Why won't it open?

I knew all the questions, but none of the answers. I kissed Serah's forehead gently before closing my eyes for some much needed sleep.

* * *

**_The contents of that box hold my own little added twist, just letting everybody know :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_This chapter didn't turn out as long as I had hoped. Hopefully I'll be able to make up for it in future chapters._**

**_There's also a tiny bit of a hint about that mysterious box. As I said, the box is the key to my own personally created, nothing to do with the game, plot twist :)  
_**

* * *

Unbreakable Bond  
Chapter 3

"Claire, time to get up!" I felt the bed move moments before a weight landed on my hips, it was followed by a feather light caress on my lips. I didn't move. Her lips landed on mine again, I smirked a little. "Wake up!"

"Not if you keep doing that." I still didn't open my eyes.

"Oh really?" Her lips suddenly crashed against mine. She knew I wouldn't be able to help myself from responding. And I wasn't. My arms came up to wrap around her neck, my mouth opened and I traced my tongue along her lower lip until she allowed it access. A few seconds later she pulled away. "Get up!" She ran out of the room before I was coherent enough to grab her wrist.

"Fine, I'm up…" I pushed myself out from under the nice warm hands and made my way to the closet to find clothes to wear to the restaurant. "Serah?" I called from inside the closet

"I'm here…what's wrong?"

I turned to look at her before holding up two different dresses. A navy blue silk, and a deep crimson red. Both of which would flow down beyond my knees. "Which one?"

Without a word she shook her head then pushed passed me to reach into the back of my closet to pull out a suit. "Wear this. It fits your personality better." She smiled and took the two dresses from me to put back on the rack. I shrugged then walked from the closet to begin getting changed. "Oh, Vanille's on her way over. I asked her if she'd look at that box."

I knew she was just as curious as I was about it. "Alright." I turned my back to her as I lifted off my shirt. "What time are the dinner reservations?"

"8. Vanille said she'd be here shortly. I'm going to go wait for her." I felt a soft set of lips press against the space between my shoulder blades, then she was gone.

* * *

"Yes, it's definitely a Gran Pulse container." Vanille said proudly as she sat in the middle of the room examining it.

"We already figured that one out Vanille." I folded my arms over my chest and leaned against the doorframe.

"Don't be mean!" She snapped, I just rolled my eyes and glanced at Serah. "It's a time controlled box." She rubbed her hand over the lid. "It'll open in 4 more months…"

"Can you tell what date?" Serah looked up at me. The same thought must have popped into her mind as it did with mine.

"Umm…It looks like September 15…why?"

I took a step back. "Why would that thing be opening on my 25th birthday?"

"I have no clue. But that's when it's going to open. Not much you can do 'til then." I took the box from Vanille when she handed it to me. "You guys look like you're going out?" It came out as more of a question to us then the statement it was probably intended to be.

"It's my birthday. And Claire promised to take me to dinner." She looped her arm with mine and smiled up at me.

I only shook my head. "I have to finish getting ready." After putting the Gran Pulse box back on the shelf I excused myself from the room but came to a stop just out of sight when I heard Serah and Vanille start talking.

"How come you're not going out with Snow tonight?"

"I broke up with him…" Her voice was somber.

"What?! Why?" I winced slightly at the sound of Vanille's screechy, high-pitched voice.

Serah sighed. "I realized my heart belonged to another." I couldn't help but to smile.

"Oh? Who? What's he like? Tell me about him!"

I shook my head before leaning against the wall to listen. Serah wouldn't tell me the reason, but she seemed more than willing to open up to Vanille. "He's a little bit taller than me." My heart started ripping but I couldn't pull myself away from the conversation. "He's in the military. He's got the best smile, and is absolutely amazing to me."

"What's his name?" I couldn't help myself as I came back around the corner, my eyes locked on her. I know pain was showing, but she'd be the only one to see it.

"Claire! Were you listening?"

"What's his name Serah?"

"Now's about the time I should uhh, go…" Vanille made a mad dash out of the room and out of our sight.

"Now I know why you wouldn't tell me." I pulled the tie free from my neck before throwing it at her. "Go have your new boyfriend take you to dinner Serah."

"It's not what you think Claire!" She grabbed my hand to try and stop me from walking away. My entire body tensed before I jerked my hand violently away from hers. I made my way into my room and slammed my door, locking it immediately after so she couldn't follow me.

That's exactly why she didn't tell me. She was trying not to hurt me. Well she hurt me even more. I know her, she didn't tell me his name on fear I'd hunt him down and hurt him. Just like I threatened with Snow. I shook my head as I unbuttoned my shirt. I could hear Serah outside the room, it sounded like she was sobbing. It wasn't going to work. Not right now. I just sat on the edge of my bed. My mind wandering back to every single moment where Serah upset me. Each time I couldn't stay mad at her for more than the day. This was different though. I felt like I was being played by her. She was leading me on. That I was just some sort of rebound while she figured things out with her new boyfriend.

I'm not that type of person. I can't just sit back and let myself be used…


	4. Chapter 4

**_So this story is going to end up being more then 5 or 6 chapters. My ideas have evolved beyond the original perspective. Though I'm sure nobody cares._**

**_Oh yea...THIS CHAPTER IS MORE OOC THEN THE OTHERS!!

* * *

  
_**

Unbreakable Bond  
Chapter 4

"I'm going out with Vanille and Fang…Since you're too bullheaded to listen to me."

"I don't care what you do. I'm not your keeper." My eyes fell closed when I heard the front door slam.

_"Claire, please listen to me!" She stood on the outside of my door calling into it. I didn't speak. "I can't just come out and tell Vanille the truth. I haven't met anybody." Still I didn't speak. "I can't tell my best friend that my heart belongs to my sister!" She pounded her fist against the door._

_"Why didn't you tell me that then?"_

_The tone in her voice became softer. "I was afraid to admit it."_

_"Sounded to me that you had no problem admitting your love for a man to Vanille." I cursed myself internally for yelling at her._

I shook my head before exiting my room for a glass of water. I stopped when my eyes landed on the locked liquor cabinet. One couldn't hurt. It's been so long since either of us had cracked open a bottle.

_"Serah! Have you been drinking?" I looked up from the sofa as she stumbled in through the front door. I was unable to go out with her for her nineteenth birthday. I entrusted her with Snow. That was my first mistake._

_"I jush hat free…" She giggled, then hiccupped once when she fell to the carpet._

_"You had three, or you paid for three?" I knelt down beside her to help her stand back up._

_"I's got tree." She held up four fingers, on both hands, then looked at her own hands. "Where am I?" She looked up at me. "Claire…when did you gess to de bars?"_

_I cradled her in my arms, carrying her to the room. I'm going to kill Snow the next time I see him. "You're home Serah, we're gonna get you to bed."_

_"I wisht you'd come out wit me." The moment I placed her on her bed she fell flat onto her back, still giggling. "You're pretty."_

_I blushed and shook my head. She was drunk. She had a boyfriend. She was off limits. "You need to go to sleep Serah. You're going to feel really bad in the morning."_

_"I feels fine. You're not my mommy!" Her eyes fell shut and she was almost instantly asleep._

_"Good night Serah…" I pulled the blanket from the foot of the bed to drape over her, then placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Snow's a dead man…_

I lifted the glass to my lips and took a long drink. The first touch to my tongue numbed some of my taste buds. It was bitter at first. The copper colored liquid soon losing any flavor to me as I quickly downed the rest of the glass. My eyes closed and I took a deep breath to keep the whiskey down.

_"You promised Claire. Why are you always breaking your promises to me?"_

_The truth was, I had no intention of going anywhere with her, alone, for her birthday. It wasn't safe. "I told you to go out with Snow, enjoy it." I looked away._

_"I can't believe you. Last month you promised to take me out. You told me you already got the day off."_

_"Go with Snow. He's your boyfriend. You don't see him enough." I realized that I was pushing her away for both of our sakes. With my job, I couldn't afford to have Serah worry about me all day and all night, wondering when the next time would be that I came home. My eyes landed on the carpet in front of her feet. I couldn't face her._

_"I hope you're happy!"_

My hand reached up to wipe away a silent tear. Serah slapped me that night. I don't blame her, I deserved it. Her first birthday as an adult, and I couldn't bring myself to celebrate it with her. I would have felt like the third wheel. I would have been so full of rage and jealousy toward Snow. I probably would have dismissed myself in the middle of the evening, while Serah was too engrossed in him to even notice.

_Her 20th. I swore I wouldn't miss it. I did everything in my power to make sure I had the time away from work. Everything was perfect. It was just to be Serah and I for the night. I had come to terms with her relationship with Snow. And even as much as I hated it, I couldn't control who she dated._

_"Claire where are you?" Her voice rang through my cell phone. I cursed loudly as I looked at the traffic jam that was ahead._

_"Caught in traffic…"_

_"Don't lie to me…" Her voice trembled._

_"I'm-" Dial tone. "-not…"_

I swirled most whiskey in my glass before downing it. I had lost track of what number it was. I had also lost control over the tears that were flowing from my eyes. Serah still, to this day, doesn't believe that I was caught in traffic.

_We made no solid plans for her 21st. In fact neither of us even brought it up. I decided to surprise her. Thinking she'd be home. I stopped on the way home to pick up the present I had gotten for her. A rose charm necklace on a silver chain. On the back of the charm both 'Claire' and 'Serah' were inscribed. I knew she would love it._

_I frowned as I came to a stop at the curb in front of our home. The lights were out. It was unlike Serah to be in bed this early. Especially on her birthday. I walked into the house and flipped on lights as I searched for her. "Serah?" I left my shoes, keys, and her gift at the door. "Serah?" I called out again as I walked down the hallway to check her room. "Serah…?" I lowered my voice when I pushed open her door to see her bed empty. Where in the world was she? "Serah?" I made my way into the kitchen. That's when I spotted a small piece of paper laying on the center of the counter._

_'Went out with Snow and some others. See you if you're home before me.'_

It wasn't even signed. Last year was probably the point when we were furthest apart. I lifted another full glass to my lips. What's one more? Right? I blindly reached for the stereo remote and hit the power button. Soft music soon filled the room. It was Serah's favorite CD. I wasn't about to change it either. With a shaky hand I poured myself one last glass. Emptying the bottle. How much was there when I started? I squinted my eyes to look through the clear glass. I couldn't even focus my eyes enough to see the clock on the wall. How long ago did Serah leave?

I shrugged. She was a smart girl, she'd be back soon. She wasn't the type to stay out all night long. It was then that I heard the lock of the front door. "Whosh…there?" I cleared my throat as I looked at the door.

"Claire?" The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't see the face it belonged to. Just a big blur. I shielded my eyes when she turned the overhead light on.

"Serah!" I held up my glass toward her, in a toast-like gesture before taking a long drink. "Appy…Birtday." I cupped my glass tightly in my hand. "were ou at?"

She took her time in removing her shoes and placing her belongings on the table. "I went out…with Fang and Vanille."

"Wish who?" I tilted my head to watch her.

"Fang…and Vanille." She frowned before sitting beside me. "How much did you drink?" She lifted up the empty bottle to examine it.

"Jusht one." She grabbed my hand before I could finish the glass off. "Leggo!" I tried weakly to pull my hand from hers, but she won and placed the half full glass on the table. "Missht you…"

She reached up to cup my cheek, using her thumb to wipe away a few tears that were still there. "I can tell…" She frowned again. "What's wrong Claire?"

"Worsed big sister eber….evert…eveerr." I tried so hard to correct myself. The extra effort made the left side of my head start pounding. "I shuld uf go wit you"

I leaned against her hand as it moved further back into my hair. "We can go out tomorrow." I smiled, causing her to smile.

"I luf you."

I frowned when she moved her hand away and scooted away from me a little bit. "What did you say?"

"Is I can't luf ou?"

She suddenly burst into laughter. "I can't understand you Claire."

"I…!" I pointed to myself until she nodded. "Luuufffvvveee….looovvveeeddded…" She nodded again between giggles. "ouooyoouu!" I pointed to her. She took my hand gently and kissed each of my fingertips. "Whet ou doin?"

She just shook her head before cupping my cheek to pull me closer for a kiss. "I love you too Claire." She whispered against my lips.

"Ate!" I pulled back when she tried to kiss me again. "Ou, my shishter." Serah sat back, obviously letting me have a minute to my own thoughts. "But…we…huh?" I looked at her, confusion plastered all over my face.

"It's okay…it always has been Claire."

"But I loofve ou…Right?" She nodded. "More ten shishter." She blushed and nodded again. "You Snow?"

"What?"

I grumbled. "You…Snow…" I emphasized each word.

"I broke up with him, remember?"

"But…four sum utter guy."

"No…" She shook her head, her hand reaching up to my cheek again. "I left him for you. You've held my heart for so long Claire."

I stared at her blankly for a few moments. "I's do?" Why was she laughing so much? "Wuss funny?"

"You are darling." Her face fell flat. I might not be able to remember any of this in the morning, but I understand her words now

"Dawwrlin?" A blush snuck onto her cheeks, her eyes diverted away from mine. I smiled at her and nodded my approval. My attempt at standing was shot down by the power of the spinning room around me. "Wooooooaaaah…" I plopped back onto the sofa and closed my eyes.

"You should lay down."

I pointed toward the kitchen. "Roomsh tat wey."

"No, tonight this is your room. Lay down." I grunted my disapproval. "I don't care, lay down. I'll stay out here with you tonight. I promise."

"Fuson…" I crawled onto the floor and far enough away from the sofa for her to pull the cushions off to unpack the futon.

"The futon you mean?"

"Yesh!" I laid on my stomach on the floor. It was safer. The room didn't spin. "Shera?"

"Hmm?"

"I…cans moob."

"Alright, take my hand." I did so. Though not with much strength. I tried so hard to push myself onto the edge of the futon. "There we go."

How did I get up here? I looked around for a minute before a pair of hands pressed on my shoulders to get me to lay down. "You shtay?"

"Yes, I'll shtay." Now she's mocking me.

"Shhhhhhhhhhooosh ou." I snuggled into the pillow, on the pillow, my head turned to face her.

"Good night Claire." She placed a soft kiss against my lips before allowing her fingers to draw light designs on my back. She knew my one biggest weakness.

"Nigh Shera…"

* * *

_**Lets just say...MS Word hated me for this chapter xD But I had SOOOO much fun writing it. Hope you had as much fun reading it!**_

_**Leave a review :D  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks goes to Baby Capri 1990 for her help with this chapter. Took me longer then anticipated to get it finished lol. She kept badgering me to write, and I did, then I'd delete it and write again. But it's done now! Woot! _**

* * *

Unbreakable Bond  
Chapter 5

My eyes slowly opened to be greeted by a bright light cascading through the windows, which made my head pound. After shielding my eyes, I pushed myself into a sitting position and looked around the room. This wasn't my bedroom. Where was Serah? Was last night another dream? Why was the futon pulled out? Did I do that? Why can't I remember?

"Serah?" I called out weakly. My throat was dry and scratchy, also a bit sore. Spinning room, that was never a good sign. I sat back down on the bed after my first failed attempt at standing. "Serah?" I tried again, this time a little louder. I was able to steady myself on my feet the second time. There were no sounds in the home. "Serah? Where are you? Oh…" I lifted my hand to my forehead and an uncharacteristic pounding began on the left side.

_I slammed back the fifth glass of whiskey. Taking no pauses until it was all down my throat._

I shook my head before entering the bathroom and flipping the light on. Okay…that was a bad idea. Before I turned the overhead light back off I noticed a piece of white paper taped to the mirror above the sink. I ripped it from its reflective surface and moved it into the shadow so my eyes could focus better on it

_Dear Claire,_

_I went out for a little while. There were some things I needed to pick up. You looked so peaceful sleeping, I chose not to wake you. I hope you're not mad at me. I wanna talk to you when I get home._

_-Serah_

I paused and looked around for a moment, then back down at the paper. Was I still asleep? I turned the paper over to look at the other side, then back at the words she had written. Was I still dreaming? Looking at myself in the mirror I reached up to touch my face. Wow, I looked like shit ran over. I drank last night. That I did remember. I drank a lot last night. I had to of still been asleep.

I put note on the counter and pinched my skin between the nails of my thumb and forefinger. Okay, yea, that hurt. I'm awake. Maybe a hot shower will help me remember. I left the door cracked as I stripped and reached in to turn the hot water on.

_Luuufffvvveee _

I stopped. My eyes widened at the flash of memory. I didn't actually say that. What did it even mean? Luuufffvvveee… Luuufffeee_…_ Luuuvvveee…oh god…Love? That can't be it. I searched every inch of my brain for more information from the night before as the hot water washed over my body. The steam from the shower, sadly, wasn't helping my headache.

_"I love you too."_

I dropped the rag to the shower floor and stared straight ahead. She told me she loved me. Her words were as clear as crystal in my ears

"Claire?"

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard my name echo in the small bathroom. "Hey…" I turned toward the curtain, I could see her shadow shining through from the other side. "Where did you go?"

"Hmm…out."

I gasped when the curtain began moving, then her body appeared, naked. "What are you doing?" Stupid! My arms instinctively went to cover myself. I felt more nervous around her after the events of last night.

"Joining you." She giggled before resting her hands on my arms to get them to relax. "Do you remember last night?" She asked calmly, almost shyly.

I shook my head, though a blush rose to my cheeks. "What happened last night?" I sighed when her hands traced small designs across my shoulders, then down to my collar bones.

Her giggle faded away as she pressed her lips to the base of my neck. The muscles in my body instantly locked up. "You don't remember?" Her breath, even though it was warm, gave me goose bumps.

"A little." I felt my back press against the wall. My eyes fell closed as her lips traveled down my chest and between my breasts. "…Serah…" I raked my fingers through her hair, a low moan rumbling from the back of my throat.

* * *

"I got this for you while I was out."

I accepted the small box that was handed to me. "Hangover medicine?" I lifted my gaze from the box to glare at her. "I'm not…" I gripped my head again. "I'm not hung over Serah." I tossed the box onto the coffee table.

"Don't lie to yourself Claire. I know you. You always wake up at the slightest noise, you were passed out cold this morning." She plopped down beside me and shoved the box back into my hands. "Take it."

"No…" I pushed it away again.

"Claaaiiirrreee."

"I said no Serah." I couldn't help the smile that came to my face from her pout.

"Not even for me?" Her hand rested on my thigh as she leaned closer to me. "Pretty please. I'll reward you!"

My smile grew wider and was accompanied by a laugh. "Reward me? How?"

"I'll tell you what happened last night."

"What if I already know?"

She scooted away from me, a bright blush appearing on her cheeks. "I don't believe you!" She accused, folding her arms over her chest in protest.

"Well I do." I stood up and walked away from her. I told her I love her. I do remember bits and pieces. It was enough to put together that all we did was talk, kiss, then fall asleep. I can't remember the entire conversation though.

She didn't follow me. That was good. It dawned on me that I never gave her my gift. I glanced over my shoulder once before entering my room to retrieve the small wrapped box from the top of my closet. After taking a deep breath I walked back out to the living room. "I never got to give this to you last night."

Her eyes lit up when she took the present from my hands. "What is it?"

"You have to open it to find out." I sighed and shook my head at her enthusiasm.

I watched her intently as she tore the metallic paper to shreds, anxiously trying to reach its contents. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the acrylic jewelry case. "It's beautiful!"

It had several drawers for rings and bracelets and two side compartments to hold necklaces. "I knew you needed one. What with that collection you're accumulating."

She started pulling out each of its drawers, one at a time to examine them. Then she came to a stop and pulled a small box from the bottom drawer. "What's-Claire!" Her breath caught in her throat when she flipped the lid open to reveal a small bracelet. It's design matched perfectly to the necklace she received last year on her birthday. The necklace she never took off, unless she showered. "It's beautiful."

I reached over to take it from her. I examined the clasp closely before carefully unhooking it. "Give me your hand." She obeyed, thrusting her hand up closer to my face so I could hook the delicate piece of jewelry around it. I smiled down at her before kissing the back of her hand. "Fits perfectly on you."

"You shouldn't spoil me Claire."

I only shrugged. "I want to." I turned to walk to the kitchen to start dinner. "I rather enjoy spoiling those which are mine." I disappeared around the corner before she could respond. Why was it so hard to tell her I loved her when I was sober?

* * *

_**Hmm...Lightning never did take the medicine xD Oh well, she's a soldier, she'll survive a little headache. Let's continue this amazing review trend, please? First 4 chapters got a wonderfully unexpected 48 reviews :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A little more OOC for this chapter. Thought I'd add in a little more drama/affection._**

* * *

Unbreakable Bond  
Chapter 6

"Seerrraaaahhhh!!!" The noise and the following pounding on the front door pulled me from my slumber. I glanced down at the sleeping form next to me. Thankfully, it didn't disturb her. My eyes landed on the clock on the wall. 6 AM. Who in the hell was at my door so early? I crawled out from under the warm covers and wrapped my body in a robe before heading to the door. "Open this door!" Another yell echoed from outside followed by more pounding.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I raked my fingers through my tousled hair before unlocking the door. "Snow? Do you know what time it is?"

"Where is she Lightning?" He shoved the door, inviting himself inside.

"She doesn't want to see you." My eyes closed slightly as I covered my mouth in a yawn.

"Serah!" he yelled again.

I grabbed his arm to turn him to face me. "She's sleeping Snow. And I said she doesn't want to see you."

"I know you were behind it Light." He stepped closer to me, never taking his eyes away from mine.

"Behind what?" I just woke up, my mind wasn't in the mood for trivia.

He shoved me, my back falling flesh with the wall near the door. "You know damn well what I'm talking about." Just as I regained my breath, he attacked again. Using his strength to pin me to the wall by my shoulders. "She always talked about you and how much she missed you. What kind of sick game are you playing Lightning."

"She broke up with you because she wanted to. I had no control over it." He didn't scare me. He never did. Regardless of the fact he was more than twice my size. "Now let me go, and leave."

He did let me go, but instead of leaving he turned and started walking toward the bedrooms. "Serah?" He reached her room before I could stop him. He frowned when he saw she wasn't in there. "Where is she?"

"I told you, you blockhead. She's sleeping."

"Sleeping where?"

"What's all the-Snow!" Serah's eyes grew wide when she opened my bedroom door to find herself staring at her ex boyfriend. Thankfully she put on her pair of shorts and a t-shirt before exiting the room.

He grabbed her shoulders and looked down at her. "I wanna talk to you. I've been thinking about everything. I want to make things right between us."

She pulled out of his grasp and turned away. "There is no 'us' anymore Snow. It's over."

"At least tell me why!" The volume in his voice grew louder again.

"There's…There's someone else." She glanced at me before looking back at him.

He saw the small look and turned to me. "You?" He left Serah standing in the doorway before making his way back to my side. "I knew you were capable of low things Light, but this!" He motioned to Serah.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I didn't have a chance to react before his closed fist landed on my jaw. He didn't give me time to recover before I felt three more blows. A right hand on my ribs that sent a shooting pain across my chest and took my breath away. A left hand to my stomach. And a right to my jaw again, a little higher than the first. "Snow stop it!" I slowly dropped to the floor, gripping my ribcage for dear life. I forced my eyes open to see Serah standing in front of me. My eyes flicked back to him, waiting to see if he'd lay a finger on her in his rage. "She didn't do anything wrong!"

His fist slowly lowered to his side. He looked at her, then down at me. There was still a hint of pain and anger in his eyes. "I hope they make you happy." His words were meant for Serah, but his eyes never left me as he spoke.

"Leave Snow." I coughed a few times, still trying to regain a steady breathing rhythm. "And…and I won't press charges." I lifted my hand to dab my fingers at the warm sensation that was just below my eye, then at the same sensation that was at the corner of my mouth. Blood. Great.

He gave Serah a final, longing look before hurrying out the door. I watched as she quickly closed and locked the front door behind him. "Are you alright?" She instantly dropped to her knees beside me. I winced, pulling away slightly when her hand came to rest over mine on my ribs. "Come lay down on the sofa. Please."

I nodded, allowing her to help me stand up. "I'm okay, I promise." I spoke through grit teeth as I was forced to lay across the sofa.

"Let me see it." I lifted my hand, allowing her to untie my robe to see the bruise already forming on my ribs. "I'll be right back." I closed my eyes as she disappeared from my side. "Claire?" She questioned a few minutes later. "You awake?" I really wanted to stay quiet and let her think I was sleeping. But I couldn't. My eyes opened up again to see her kneeling beside me with a roll of bandages. "I need you to sit up." I did so, the pain in my side traveling back across my chest. "Lift your arms" Again, I did so. "Tell me if it's too tight."

She started wrapping the bandage slowly around my midsection. She wanted to keep my ribs protected while they healed. I watched her intently as she did so. "Oh!" I gasped. "Too tight." The expression on her face turned to worry and she frantically tried to loosen the wrap. "Serah, calm down. I'm alright, I promise." She nodded. "I'm glad you're not with him anymore." She looked up at me. "If he did that to me, who knows if he ever would have done it to you." I sighed. "Better me than you."

"Shouldn't have happened period…Alright, lay back down." She smiled warmly at me as I listened to her. She had always taken care of me, for as far back as I could remember, whenever I got hurt. Even when we were kids she used to put band aids over the tiniest of scraps on my body. Always said it was 'Protecting her protector.' She looked at me as she started tending to my busted lip. "What're you thinking about?"

"You." She blushed. "And how these roles will probably never change." I laughed softly.

"Yea, you getting hurt because you're too proud to flee, and me here, worrying about you, then taking care of you once you get home." She didn't warn me as she placed antiseptic on both of the open cuts. I hissed in pain. "Gotta protect my protector."

"Hey Serah…"

She turned to me after retrieving a butterfly bandage from the medical kit. "Hmm?" She tore it open and placed it on the gash below my eye.

I took her hand in mine, causing her to look at me. My words were barely above a whisper. "I love you."

She leaned over me to place a soft kiss on the undamaged portion of my lips. "I love you too Claire."_

* * *

**Awww, Look at that. Lightning said the three magic words while sober! Amazing what a good beating will bring out of someone. :D**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Decided to skip a little bit of time between the last chapter and this one. Simply because I didn't know what to do for four months while waiting for the box to open. I've actually had this part written for quite a while, it was originally part of chapter 2, but I realized, if I put it as part of chapter 2, the story only would have been 4-5 chapters long. This way, waiting for put it in, the story's turning out longer. And everybody seems to just adore that._**

**_And thanks to Baby Capri 1990 for her approval on this chapter lol. She's also been checking all of my other chapters as I've been writing them. Go read her story! It's like...super awesome!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Unbreakable Bond  
Chapter 7

"Tell me again why I'm taking tomorrow off from work?" I tilted my head to look down at her. We were curled in together on the sofa, not a light, nor sound in the room. The only light was that of the shining moon from the evening sky.

"Claire!" She rolled over and pushed me onto my back. She giggled as she climbed onto my hips and playfully held me down. "Because it's your birthday! And I want to spend your birthday with you."

"But Serah, it's my birthday, that's why I want to work. Birthdays just remind me-"

"You're not getting old Claire." She smacked my shoulder, rather hard.

I gasped and pulled my hand from hers to rub the sore spot. "Ow."

"Oh that didn't hurt." She spoke confidently. I paused, not saying a thing as I simply eyed her. "Claire, don't do it."

I shook my head, smiling. "Don't do what?"

"Whatever it is you're thinking- Ahh!" She squealed as I stood up, picking her up over my shoulder. "Lightning Farron you put me down this instant!!" When I ignored her I could start to feel her fists pounding on my back. It actually felt good. "Don't make me do it!" She demanded.

"Do what?" I slowly made my way toward our bedroom. She started pulling at the bottom of my shirt. "Serah no…"

"Put me down then."

My pace picked up, trying to get into the bedroom. "Just give me a minute."

"Nope." She spoke calmly before digging her nails into my lower back. I stopped instantly, a low, deep groan. It was a pleasure filled pain that shot through my body. She took the opportunity, in my time of weakness to wiggle herself off of my shoulder. "Told you to put me down." She was smiling, I could hear it in her voice.

"Oh, do we want to play games tonight?"

"Mm, maybe." She backed away slowly as I started approaching her. "Oh just admit that you liked that."

I grinned at her. "You're getting more strength in your hands." I watched as she backed herself against the wall. In moments I was against her pinning her hands above her head and staring down into her eyes. I could feel her breath against my neck, it sending waves of chills down my spine. No, I wasn't going to melt. I was in charge tonight and she knew it. Keeping her pinned roughly to the wall I captured her lips with my own in a hungry kiss.

* * *

"Wake up sleepyhead." Her voice was soft, yet enough to pull me from my sleep. I felt her weight against my back, soon her lips pressed against strategic places on my shoulders. I gasped and winced slightly with each gentle kiss. "I told you you'd hurt."

"It was worth it though."

I knew she had drawn blood the night before from the assault on my shoulders by her nails. It was the first time she'd been able to get that deep. And it was so amazing. "Wake up, I made you breakfast." Before I could protest she was gone.

I took a deep breath before pushing myself out of the bed. My thighs ached, my shoulder throbbed, and I knew it was all worth it. After stretching I made my way to the closet and pulled a t-shirt out, then made my way to my dresser for underwear and a pair of pants.

"CLAIRE!!" Instinctively I dropped the pants from my hand and ran as fast as I could toward the noise. "Claire!" She screamed again. I found her standing in the doorway to the spare room, a look of shock and horror plastered on her face. "The…the…" She couldn't spit it out, all she could do was point into the room.

"What in the…" I stepped between her and the box. It stayed true to Vanille's words, opening on the date she said. The inscribed letters shining a bright white. Using my arm I pushed Serah completely behind me while we both watched it. Mere moments later it made a soft clicking noise before popping open. I pulled out of her grasp and made my way to the box, leaving Serah at the door. Slowly I opened the container completely to see two sheets of paper inside as well as a sealed envelope with my name handwritten on it, in mom's handwriting.

The paper was tattered, aged, almost unreadable. I picked up the first page gently, my eyes squinted to try and read the Pulsian letters. Vanille had taught us the alphabet a few months ago, but I struggled now to pull that knowledge from the far reaches of my mind. "What is it Claire?"

"I…I don't know." I picked up the other page and struggled just the same with trying to read it. Then, with a shaky hand I reached for the envelope with my name written on it. I looked at Serah before sitting on the floor to tear it open.

_Dear Claire,_

_If you're reading this, then we should start out by wishing you a happy 25th birthday. We're deeply sorry that we didn't tell you this before. We didn't know how. The two documents enclosed in this box are your original birth certificate, and the certificate of adoption. You were born in Gran Pulse. Your father and I adopted you after meeting you while we were on a trip there. You looked so much like I did that we just couldn't say no. We knew that nobody would question. Not even you._

_Your father and I brought you to Cocoon when you were only two years old. Which is probably why you have no recollection of the events before Cocoon. Again, Claire… We truly are sorry we couldn't tell you sooner._

_With love,  
Mom and Dad_

"Claire?" Her voice was soft, it was probably the second or third time she spoke my name since I started reading the letter. I felt her presence beside me as I just stared at the written words on the paper. "Claire?" She spoke again, this time her words were followed by her reaching up to brush away a warm tear that slid down my face. I pushed her hand away, never looking at her as I stood up and left the room, gripping the paper tightly in my hands.

"Leave me alone." Was all I was able to spit out before more tears fell from my eyes. I entered my room before closing and locking the door behind me.

* * *

**_And the contents of the infamous box have finally been revealed. :) That opens the door for me to be able to write a lemon scene between these two lovely ladies. I warned that it was my own personal twist, nothing to do with the storyline of the game._**

**_Don't forget to review! :D  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_MANY...MANY thanks to Baby Capri 1990...if not for her then this chapter still wouldn't be done -_- I struggled so damn much after the dream sequence. And if you haven't read her story yet...go do it! It's awesome! :D_**

_**This is the chapter everybody's been waiting for...just letting you know lol Enjoy!**_  


* * *

Unbreakable Bond  
Chapter 8

_"Serah, we can't do this anymore."_

_As much as I didn't want to stop it, I had to. She only looked at me with sad eyes. "We're sisters Serah." I looked away from her to hide the pain in my own eyes. I wanted her; that was no secret. No secret to her, anyway. It couldn't happen anymore… she's my sister for Eden's sake!_

_"I know." She cupped my cheek to turn me towards her. "But…" She pressed her soft lips to mine gently before pulling away just enough to speak again. "What if we really weren't?" She asked, having moved her head up near my ear, her hot breath hitting it._

_I grinned and pushed her onto her back on the bed. We were both already naked, our bodies warm to the touch from anticipation and arousal. "Do you really want to know?" She nodded, a smile on her face._

_Missing her jaw, my lips went right for her neck and sucked hard. Her nails dug into my shoulders in response. "Mm, Claire…" It was nothing but a breathless whisper against my ear. A whisper that sent a remarkable chill down my spine. My teeth nipped at her skin and she whimpered. "Please…"_

_"I can't…" I forced out through clenched teeth after releasing my hold on her skin._

_"Claire… Please, I need you." She tried to kiss me but I turned away._

_I pushed her away and stood up. "Serah no!"_

_"We're not sisters." Her words caused my body to freeze. _

_"What?"_

_"That letter, we're not sisters Claire."_

_"What letter?"_

_"The box." She stood up and moved to me, my instincts told me to back away. To run out of the room and never look back. But I couldn't, I had lost control over my body and nothing was responding to me. "The letter inside, was from mom. We're not sisters." She repeated_

_"I don't believe you!" I shouted at her._

_"Believe it, you have to believe it. Everything's right there Claire."_

_"It's not true, it's a lie!" My voice continued to get louder._

_"Claire…Lightning…Sis…open your eyes and accept the truth."_

I shot up in bed, my eyes wide, my heart pounding. I searched the room; it was dark. I looked on the bed beside me. Empty. I never did let Serah into the room after locking her out last night.

I threw my legs over the side of my bed and put my head in my hands. That dream… It felt so real. I couldn't help but think of what happened earlier… with the box. I was adopted. I'm not Serah's real sister. How? We look so much alike but that doesn't necessarily mean we're real sisters, right? I mean… Why would my parents lie? They wouldn't lie about something that serious… right?

I stood up and walked to the window. The moon was shining bright as headlights on a busy highway. Was I in my room for that long…? I took a long sigh and leant against the windowsill. I looked out the window, back to my bed, then at the window again.

"Serah…" was all I managed to say as I looked out into the city.

I felt so bad for hurting her like that, pushing her away. I had no right to do that… She was trying to comfort me.

I mentally kicked myself for doing that to her. I shouldn't have hurt her like that! What was I thinking?! That's the thing… I wasn't. I sighed and closed the blinds to my window. I walked towards the bedroom door, unlocking it before opening it. I sighed and started towards Serah's room. It was the longest walk of my life. I had to apologize…

What would I say…?

I half smiled and stepped through her door. What I saw before me broke my heart.

Serah was curled up in a ball on her bed. Her knees were up to her chest, hugging her pillow. I walked over to the side of her bed, lying beside her. I wrapped my left arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Claire…?" All I did was nod as I relaxed my face in the crook of her neck, my hot breath giving her goose bumps. "Claire, I'm so sorry…"

"Shh…"

I watched as she closed her eyes again. "What was that letter?" I pressed my finger to her lips and shook my head once her eyes opened back up. In the dim light of the room I could see the skin around her eyes was puffy and swollen. They appeared to be red as well. She looked as though she had been crying. And I was the reason.

Without another word I cupped her cheek and brought her lips to mine. The kiss felt different, at least to me. It feel like one which was shared by lovers. I felt no hint of apprehension on my part. Nothing inside questioned my actions anymore. Serah was my sister by law, not by blood. Our bond could finally climb to the next level. The final level. I pushed her blanket away and pulled her on top of me.

The kiss broke for a few seconds when we shifted. Our eyes met, but only for a moment before they both fell shut again and our lips locked. The kiss was gentle and loving…at first. My hands reached for Serah's. Our fingers interlocked with one another. It felt like the first time all over again. Her mouth opened slightly against mine, her tongue coming out slowly and traced across my lower lip. I gratefully accepted the invitations, our tongues meeting and battling in the middle.

Passion erupted from that point. A low, feral moan rumbled in the pit of my stomach, my whole body vibrated because of it. I rolled us over, pinning Serah easily to the bed. She never fought back. Well, she did, but that only played into my need for control. She whimpered when I bit her lower lip, with a little more force than intended. My tongue shot out to tease the wound, apologizing for drawing blood.

She tried to pull her hands free, my grip tightened roughly on them. I needed this. I needed to be in control. "Claire…" She whispered. What little voice she had found was full of lust and arousal. I ignored her, moving my lips over her neck. I smirked before stopping at her pulse point. My lips closed around her skin and sucked hard. My teeth dug in as well, causing her body to buck under me.

Her fingers curled, nails digging into the back of my hands. Little shocks of pain made their way to my elbows before fading and turning to pleasure. I needed more. I let go of her hands, knowing they would go right into my hair. She didn't disappoint. As I continued my assault on her throat, her grip became tighter and tighter, eventually she began to pull my head away. I didn't give in, not until I was satisfied. The high-pitched gasp she finally released was enough to satisfy my hunger for her neck.

I moved back to her lips, kissing her roughly, my hands began pushing up her shirt. Her back arched, making it easier to get it up above her bare breasts. I ripped my mouth away from hers and lowed my head to her left nipple. Her grip began to tighten again, this time holding my head to her. Pulling me closer. Pushing her breast further, deeper into my mouth. My tongue flicked quickly over her swollen bud. Her body responded just how I wanted it. It arched and bucked under my nimble tongue. She was getting impatient. I could tell by her gasps mixed with whimpers that she wanted more. But I wasn't ready to give her what she wanted. I wanted this to last.

She moved her hands to my shoulders and gripped my shirt. I obeyed her silent order and lifted my arms so she could easily remove it. I took the opportunity to pull her shirt off as well. My head lowered back to her chest, this time assaulting her other breast, giving it the exact same treatment as the first. Her hands landed on my shoulders, nails digging and ripping into my flesh. I moaned loudly, though it was muffled by the soft skin of her wonderful breast. My moan only egged her on. Her nails dug deeper. Soon I could feel the stinging, burning sensation of open wounds. The pain filled pleasure only fueled my need. My desire… My lust.

I couldn't take it anymore. My hands made their way to her pajama bottoms and pushed them down to her calves. I raked my nails along her inner thigh. She took the hint and threw them open for me. Her scent, the musk from her heated, soaked core filling all of my senses. Two of my fingers teased her, yet only for a moment. I could tell simply by her scent and radiating heat she was ready and very willing for me. I plunged those same two fingers as deep as they would go. Her head tilted back against the pillows, her lungs failing to throw out a cry. I kept myself propped up, just to watch her face as she writhed in pleasure. Her pants for air filled the room. An occasional moan found its way past her lips.

Her arms snaked around my neck. Serah used her body weight to pull me down. She knew she couldn't overpower me in any way, especially not when I was in control. My finger movements never stopped. Though the only thing that soon changed was the number inside her. As she kissed me, roughly, I pushed a third digit into her. Just the penetration alone caused her to bite down hard on my lower lip. Her body tensed for what felt like an eternity before her whole body shook with orgasm. "Claire!" She broke the kiss to finally scream.

My arm's movements came to a stop. My fingers flicking her inner walls a few times sending final jolts through her body until she finally relaxed on the mattress. I pushed her hands away when they trailed toward my breasts. "But Claire?" She pouted and protested, looking at me with those same eyes I had never been able to deny before.

"This was for you…You'll understand in the morning." I pulled the blanket from the bottom of the bed to cover us before pulling her close. My fingers ran through her hair as she rested her head on my chest.

"Claire…" I turned just enough to look down at her. "I love you."

I felt a tear sting the corner of my eye. I didn't bother to try to hold it in this time. It fell freely down my cheek and was absorbed into her hair. "I love you too Serah… More then I think you know."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed :D There's gonna be one more chapter after this one. Sadly this is coming to an end, I finally figured out, earlier today, how I was going to finish it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_As much as everybody loves this story. It's coming to an end. But I think everybody will be satisfied with the end._**

**_As always, thanks to Baby Capri 1990 for pushing me and pestering me to write lol_**

* * *

Unbreakable Bond  
Chapter 9

I awoke before Serah in the morning. Something I was very thankful for. As much as I wanted to just stay in bed with her, I knew I couldn't. With a sigh I wiggled out from under her arm and left her room to take a shower.

As I waited for the water to heat up, my mind raced. How was I going to tell her? Hell, I was still trying to wrap my own mind around the revelation that box contained. I should just hand her the letter and let her read it. I nodded, deciding that was how I was going to share it with her. After taking a deep breath I stepped into the shower. Fuck… I hissed in pain, the water burning the raw patches on my back from Serah's nails.

Claire. Claire Farron… I wonder what my first surname was. Was my birth name even Claire? I rested my hand against the shower wall and closed my eyes, allowing the water to wash over me and relax all of my tense muscles. Usually a violent romp, like last night, with Serah left me more relaxed than ever. But there was something deeper about last night. The love was deeper. It was no longer a lustful desire to me. Serah was mine. Now she can officially be mine.

How was my sister…no…my…what would she be to me now? We're not related by blood… How was my girlfr-no… I ran my fingers roughly through my sopping wet hair trying to get my thoughts together. Serah. She was just Serah to me. Not sister, not girlfriend… We haven't made that decision yet. Just Serah. How will Serah respond to this?

Cry?

Most likely.

Be happy?

I didn't know. I honestly had no idea how she would react. With closed eyes I looked up at the shower head. Warm water splashing over my face, washing away the tears from my eyes. I was happy, in a way, to find out we're not related. But it broke my heart at the same time because I was no longer Serah's big sister. I reached for the shampoo, my eyes still closed.

What would the others think? Would they even believe me when I told them we weren't related? They'd probably think I've finally lost my mind. That I'm trying to convince myself that we're not related. Convince myself to make something that's unnatural seem alright. I'm just trying to convince myself that that letter was real. The letter had to be real, it was definitely mom's handwriting. Well, Serah's mom's handwriting. It was in a sealed envelope. It was at least seven years old.

I sighed softly, finally lifting my hands to lather my hair. My mind soon going right back to Serah. I had to deal with one thing at a time. Fuck what everybody else would think. I had to focus on her first. The woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Not as a sister though. As a lover. I want to be the one to take care of her, to support her, to comfort her. More then I already have been. I want us to go to the next level. My eyes opened, a sudden thought hitting my head.

I got her a present for her 17th birthday. A present I never thought I'd be able to give to her. Now I could. I could offer it to her. I don't know if she'd accept it. Maybe after the letter. Yes, the letter. That single piece of paper will, in fact, change both of our lives forever.

My shower was quickly over, I made haste with washing my body.

* * *

"Claire?" I looked over at her when she spoke my name. I had returned to her room after my shower and sat near the window, simply watching the passing thunder clouds in the sky. Thinking. I've yet to have a break from the thinking. I was actually starting to get a headache from it. "Claire…?" She asked again when I never responded. I just took a deep breath before holding up the paper.

The same piece of paper that caused me to run off and leave her alone for most of the night. "I…" I couldn't find words to speak. My head tilted back, maybe if I didn't look at her I could speak. "I need to show you this…" The words were soft, but enough for her to hear me and come closer.

"What is it?" She had wrapped a robe around herself before coming to my side.

"Just open it… Please." I still couldn't look at her. Her hand brushed against mine when she pulled the letter from my hands. My eyes darted out the window again. The last thing I could do was watch her facial expressions as she read the words of her mother.

An eternity passed. Or at least that's what it felt like. "This…" Her voice crackled behind tears. "Claire…?" I heard the paper land on the floor. "This is a lie!"

"It's not…" I finally turned to look at her. She was crying just as much as I was last night. My heart couldn't take it, I pulled her across my lap where I was seated, my arms encircling her in a warm, loving embrace. "I thought it was a lie at first too."

"It can't be true." She buried her head against my neck.

"It's mom's writing… Well, your mom's writing." I turned away, taking a few deep breaths to calm my nerves.

"She's just as much your mom as mine Claire!" She pulled away and forced me to look at her. "They're _OUR_ parents."

"They're not my birth parents." I shook my head. Those words were still new to me. And still very hard to say.

Her lower lip trembled. It took every ounce of strength I had not to break down in tears again. "You're still my sister! I don't care what anything says."

"No…" I cupped her face with both of my hands and looked directly into her eyes. "I'm not your sister Serah. The documents in that box prove it. It took me all night, and this morning to admit it to myself. To believe it. Fuck, I'm still skeptical on what it says. But deep down I know it's true." I placed my forehead against hers, my voice becoming softer. "You have to believe it's true. Just like me."

"I can't!" Her eyes slammed shut and her fist pounded on my chest in frustration. "I won't!" She continued pounding. "No!" Her fists stopped making contact and gripped my shirt. "I don't want to believe it…" Her body shook violently as she sobbed.

All I could do was hold her tightly against my body and whisper soft, comforting words to her. "Serah, I love you. That's never going to change. Ever." I rested my head against hers. "I can't be your sister anymore."

"I want you…to be…my sister." She spat out between sobs.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

I stood up, cradling her in my arms. "I want to be more than that to you." I placed her on the bed. "I need you to stay here for a moment. I'll be right back." My hand caressed her cheek for a brief moment before I stood and left the room.

My heart pounding in my chest was the only sound I could hear. My mind was no longer racing. It was clear, clear of any doubt, of any apprehension. It's never been as crystal clear as it was at that moment. I dug to the back of the top shelf in my closet and pulled out a small lock box. Taking the key from the chain around my neck I opened it up to retrieve Serah's gift. With shaky hands I walked back to her room. "What do you mean you want to be more?" She spoke as soon as I turned the corner.

"I got you something…" I knelt down directly in front of her so we could be eye level. "I got it a long time ago. But the time hasn't been right until now. The time couldn't be more perfect."

"What are you talking about?"

A sigh escaped my lips before I picked up her left hand in mine. "I don't exactly know how to say this. But there…there's something I wanted to ask you. To give you…ugh…" I rubbed my free hand over my face, trying to regain my composure. Her expression showed she was confused. Probably just as much as I was right now. I thought my mind was clear, but I had no idea what words to say to her right now.

"Claire, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong honey…" I shivered at my own words. I'd never called her honey before. She blushed at the word. Instead of speaking again, and putting my foot in my mouth, all I did was open the small box to show her a glistening diamond ring. My eyes locked with hers before she looked down at it. "Now, I can ask you properly."

"Yes!" She threw herself into my arms, knocking the box from my hand to the floor. "I will…"

Serah was no longer my sister. It would take some time to fully adjust to that. But the time will come when we're both in full acceptance of it. I held her close, a smile plastered on each of our faces I never wanted to let her go. And I never would. She may no longer be my sister. But now… Serah can be my wife. She's still my family. Regardless of what any paperwork says. I would never turn my back on her. And I never will. I reached for the box and pulled the ring from it to put it onto her finger.

I was once told the bond between sisters is said to be unbreakable. But now, and only now, can we take that bond to the next level.

-The End-

* * *

**_Don't forget to review!_**

**_Oh, and make sure to watch out for the sequel to Wedding Date. A Fang and Lightning story. :D  
_**


End file.
